


But It's Better If You Don't

by xxx_xxx_xxxxx (orphan_account)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Elizabeth is a meanie, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Jack, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack-Centric, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Jack, Verbal Abuse, submissive jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxx_xxx_xxxxx
Summary: Jack is insecure.Will fawns over Jack.James is Daddy/James favors Jack because he's currently mentally broken.Elizabeth is being a jealous brat, but Jack won't tell.





	But It's Better If You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Jack has had recent past abuse issues that broke him, which causes James and Will to baby him a lot, which he enjoys. Elizabeth is jealous of Jack taking her spot in the relationship as, originally, they had one submissive and three dominants.  
> Chapter One: Elizabeth has lost her mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is insecure.  
> Will fawns over Jack.  
> James is Daddy/ James favors Jack because he's currently mentally broken.  
> Elizabeth is being a jealous brat, but Jack won't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jack has had recent past abuse issues that broke him, which causes James and Will to baby him a lot, which he enjoys. Elizabeth is jealous of Jack taking her spot in the relationship as, originally, they had one submissive and three dominants.  
> Chapter One: Elizabeth has lost her mind

_Jack was on a little island south of Jamaica that James had come across in his travels and had not reported. He claimed it his. Jack was thankful that James had thought to do so. In a situation like his, he wouldn't rather be in any other place._

_Will kept watch over Jack, stroking his head ever so gently. Today would make it a whole week since Jack had last_   _spoken outside of his night terrors and stress fits_. _To some people, that wouldn't seem like a lot, but for Jack Sparrow, king of manipulation and truths, that was far too long. Will knew his little lover was scarred, and he knew they had to take care of Jack. He swore he'd kill Beckett for this. Beckett would die for breaking his Jack. Papa's Jack._

_James was infuriated. They had just gotten Jack back from Beckett's slave ship. He hated everything about it. His baby didn't deserve to have to see slaves beaten and hurt. They didn't deserve it. The only reason he hadn't stormed off this island and gone to kill Beckett was Elizabeth. **"Papa, don't go. You'll only get yourself killed and called traitorous for doing it,"** she'd said. And James knew her to be right...he just didn't want to not avenge Jack's pain.  **"In due time, Papa, in due time."**_

_However, the only one to have little concern (if any at all) for Jack was Elizabeth. At first, she had been the most doting of the three around him. But at some point, she started to feel different about the situation, jealous of the attention Jack was receiving._

* * *

 "Look at my little Jacky Wacky," Will coddled Jack, cooing at him. Even though the man was younger, it didn't bother him one bit, especially after what had happened to him. Involuntarily, Jack shuddered at the thought, and, as if he could mind-read, Will pressed a kiss into Jack's head, "Don't think about them, Jack. They'll die for what they did." Jack smile widened a bit more. Jack deserved to see the man dead after all he'd done. He curled gently into Will's side. The younger man was comfortable and warm. He was so warm that Jack began to fall asleep once more.  
_"Look at it, the incorrigible Jack Sparrow. Well tamed. Go on. Touch it. It doesn't bite."_  
_"The King will be more than happy to see him hanged."_  
_"What did I tell you, Pet? You're not allowed outside your cage."_  
_"I'll kill you if you open your mouth again."_  
_"I'd sell you off to one of your enemies if you weren't such a valuable Royal asset."_  
_"I should've killed you when I could."_  
_"It's not worth much Norrington, but if we must communicate in such a terribly discomforting way, might I hand over the pet in exchange for you putting away your effects?"_  
_"I'll kill it."_  
Jack jumped, falling off the bed and out of Will's arms. He curled into a ball. The room was dark. It couldn't have been all a dream? The escape?

"Jack?  _Jack?_ " Will's voice was worried and tired. Where had Jack gone? He usually didn't walk off by himself. Will started to get out of bed when his hand brushed a shoulder. He wrapped his fingers around the shoulder slowly, and the figure jerked away. Muffled groans escaped the man's lips--yep, it was Jack. "Jack, baby...it's me," Will cooed, dropping to his knees and gently moving towards him. Jack whimpered softly. He was in another place at another time. Some post-traumatic stress. "Please...no..." Jack croaked. He was going into another one of his fever fits. Memories plagued him, and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
Will grabbed his lover's hands gently. He didn't need Jack going into another fever. "Sweetheart...it's me...it's Will...relax. I won't hurt you..." he tried desperately to comfort him. Jack was still trembling ever so slightly as he pulled him into his arms. "Baby, please, wake up. Please..." he begged. It brought tears to his eyes to see how broken and pained the man was. Jack swallowed, curling into Will, finally seeing reality again. His stiff body relaxed in his arms. There was a soft knock at the door. 

"William?" James peeped into the room. Will looked up at their "Papa". Jack pouted on the floor, making grabby hands to James. James smiled softly, closing the door behind him. "We'll be having dinner soon. Elizabeth and Anamaria have been cooking all day to feed the crew," James informed them. James noticed Jack suppress his natural instinct to ask about the Black Pearl. "Your ship is good too. Best I've seen it since I first saw it. I would think she has them keeping the place nice and tidy...she misses her captain. That's why they came back," James continued. A soft frown passed his face. The change in mood did not go unnoticed by Will. "What?" Will asked. James frowned fully, removing that glorious crown of a wig. His brown hair that he'd usually kept tied back into a ponytail fell in front of his face, and his usually banal expression slipped into one of tiredness.  
"The Pearl won't leave without her captain. They don't care how long it takes. Anamaria threatened to bite me if I even thought about steering them away from our nice little piece of paradise," James finally sighed. He walked over to Jack, who was biting his lip. Jack frowned thoughtfully. "So they're staying here? Interrupting our peace while Jack's still healing?" Will grumbled. He lifted Jack into James' arms. "They're staying. It's better for Jack, and there's no choice. If we do something rude like tell them to turn back, they'll likely  want to fight over it. Jack's the only one who can stop this. But he probably has little to say about it, and he'll enjoy their company compared to only ours."

All three men looked up to see Elizabeth walking into the room. "Frankly, Elizabeth, this isn't your situation nor your conversation. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" the oddly biting answer came from Will as he glared to her. Elizabeth thought of their earlier argument that had started simply over Jack needing some attention and ended with them both being chastised by James. "Like what? Serving the crew?" her eyes bored into Will's soul. She kept her voice unwavering and her walk precise and clean with swagger. "William, I do believe you're stepping far out of bounds as a lover. You do not have any right to chastise me nor order me. After all, what is done is done. What will you do? Start a riot?" she challenged. Will stood, towering over her with intimidation. "I do believe your mouth runs too quickly for your brain. Your tongue will be the death of you," he growled.  
"Are you threatening me?" she refrained from slapping him. Will noticed the tenseness in her muscles. "Go ahead. Hit me," he challenged her. Anger coursed through her veins. James looked to Jack, who, in one swift motion, stood and grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her away from Will, who was close to exploding. Will stared at Jack as he pulled Elizabeth into a corner and began muttering hoarsely to her.  
"Lizzie, listen. I love yer care and defiance, but not here. If you two must fight, take it to the beach. Use swords and guns, and don't kill each other," he whispered. For Elizabeth, it was like--in that instant--the Jack Sparrow that she knew and loved came back to life. His eyes were kohl-less; his hair was braid-and-bead-less; his head was bandanna-less; his body was neat and clean, and he was wearing all white. But, other than that, the body language, the half-smile and the hand gestures all belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow.

It scared everyone in the room--or rather threw them for a curve. Nobody had heard Jack speak like that in weeks.

* * *

  _Jack took to one of the upper floor room to look out upon the horizon. His vocal chords were burning: he'd spoken too much. This was the first time in weeks that he'd been alone by himself without a companion. Today was a day for firsts, he supposed._  

_Will was worried about Jack. Not only had Jack conveniently disappeared only a few minutes after speaking, but he also said so much as "Hello" to his sea-worthy crew before playing a one-sided version of hide-and-go-seek. Will shook his head as one of the crew offered him rum for the third time since he'd sat with them for dinner. It was a gesture he'd only accept from Jack and begrudgingly at that. Jack had a certain tang to him that other men could not comprehend, let alone achieve._

_James frowned at the shoreline, still thinking of Cutler Beckett. Thinking of how he would love to strangle the man. Thinking of how he could present the head as a price to England. Thinking of a way to make Beckett a traitor of the crown._

_Elizabeth was slowly making herself scarce. She didn't enjoy the company of the pirates nor did she enjoy Will's angered glare._ _**This was officially the beginning of problem one--how to get Jack Sparrow to show himself for what he really was: a lying, posing scoundrel.** _


End file.
